Jessica's Calling
by Jaxxy
Summary: Jessica, a 12 year old human has ran away from home and gone into the forest. StarClan contacts her and she wakes up and she talks to cats! Then there's a strange prophecy concerning her. She is accepted into ThunderClan. Rated T for some future violence.
1. Into ThunderClan

Jessica found herself in a grassy clearing. It was like a warm summer night, the breeze flowing through her short, dark brown hair. She looked up at the stars, they began to move, they slowly took forms. They were 2 cats, the stars glittering on their fur. They sat down in front of her, one was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, the other was an older she-cat, with blue-gray fur.

"Huh?" Jessica wandered, she stared at the 2 she-cats, their eyes glittering, staring back at her.

"Welcome, Jessica, to StarClan." the gray she-cat meowed. Jessica stepped back. _Did that cat actually TALK?! _

"We know, you are suprised. But do not worry. Your life will change soon." The she-cat spoke again.

"Um... ok?" Jessica muttered. She kneeled down in front of them.

"Jessica, young twoleg. Will be granted with abilities that none others of your kind don't. You won't understand at first, but it'll become more clear to you later. StarClan now walks with you and will help you along the way." the tortoiseshell spoke.

"Eh?" Jessica was so confused. But the 2 she-cats disappeared. Leaving her alone.

Jessica awoke with a jolt. Sunlight streaming onto her face. she looked around, the grassy clearing dissappeared. She was on the floor of an old house in the forest. She reached into the backpack next to her and pulled out a piece of bread. It was her last bread, she would have to find more food soon. She got up and stretched. It had been about a week since she ran away from her home, and it took about 3 days to travel over the mountains. Her mind still pondered over the dream. What did the 2 cats mean? And what abilities?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard talking in the distance. Were there people looking for her? But then they were talking differently.

"...Brambleclaw, I'm sure I saw a ShadowClan cat cross over here!" a female voice rang.

"Are you sure Squirrelflight? I don't smell anything." a male voice argued. Jessica walked out of the house and looked around. Nothing. She crept quietly into the woods and the voices got louder. Eventually, she came across 2 cats. Wild, by the look of them. One had dark red fur and one white paw and piercing green eyes. The other was a dark tabby, almost resembling a tiger, with amber eyes. She stayed hidden by a tree, watching the cats.

"I am sure!" the one called Squirrelfight hissed.

Then the other, Brambleclaw, sighed, "Ok, we'll report to Firestar and I'll make sure to have extra patrols around this area, ok?"

"Alright then, let's catch some prey while we're here." Squirrelflight meowed. Brambleclaw nodded.

Jessica watched Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sniff the air, suddenly, the winds changed. It behind from behind her, and onto the 2 cats.

Squirrelflight froze, "Twoleg!" she yowled, and began to ran the other way, Brambleclaw hot on her paws.

"STOP!" Jessica yelled without thinking. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw stopped, they both looked back, their faces twisted in confusion as they stared at her.

"Did you just-" Squirrelflight began.

"talk to you? I-I guess..." Jessica finished. Was this still a dream? Had she gone crazy?

"Squirrelflight, no, this might be a trap." Brambleclaw mewed. But Squirrelflight stayed rooted in her spot.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but I'm really confused right now. Last night I had a dream, where I was in a place called StarClan, and 2 ca-" Jessica was interrupted.

"StarClan?! StarClan contacted a TWOLEG?!" Brambleclaw blurted out, his amber eyes wide.

"You know StarClan then?" Jessica asked, taking a step toward them, they flinched, ready to run away, but Jessica went down on her knees. They relaxed.

"Yes, they are our warrior ancestors that watch over us. They contact us in our dreams whenever they want to tell us something important." Squirrelfight meowed, taking a step toward Jessica. Brambleclaw watched, concern flashing in his amber eyes.

"Then can you help me? 2 cats came into my dream last night, telling me I was going to get an ability, and stuff that I wouldn't understand." she buried her hands in her face.

"Do you know who the cats where?" Brambleclaw asked, slowly approaching her.

"No, one was a tortoiseshell and another was an old, blue-gray cat. They were both she-cats though." Jessica looked up to find Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight a half of a foot away from her, staring at her with large eyes.

"That's Spottedleaf! The tortoiseshell!" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"And Bluestar! The former leader of ThunderClan!" Brambleclaw meowed.

"ThunderClan? What?" Jessica had never been so confused in her life.

"ThunderClan, it's a group of cats we live with, there are 3 others in this forest. Over there across the border-" Squirrelflight pointed with her tail over to a denser part of the forest, ". -is ShadowClan, never trust them. Across the lake is RiverClan, they're not as bad as ShadowClan, but sometimes they're not friendly. And at the end of the forest by our territory, to the fields, is WindClan's territory, they are friendly most of the time."

"You are acting like this twoleg is a cat." Brambleclaw flicked Squirrelflight's nose with the tip of his tail. She cuffed his ear.

"Well, do you know anyone in ThunderClan who might help me? Which is weird because I'm talking to CATS..." Jessica couldn't help but to smirk.

"And we're talking to a twoleg, which is like going against our warrior code. but if StarClan has spoken to you, there's an exception I guess." Brambleclaw sighed, "C'mon, we'll take you back to our camp."

And with that, Brambleclaw began to walk deeper into the forest, Jessica got up and followed him, Squirrelflight next to her.

"What is your name, twoleg?" Squirrelflight mewed.

"Jessica, and you're Squirrleflight?" Jessica mewed back.

"Uh huh, Jessica. If you were a cat, and were being accepted into ThunderClan, you would be given a name." Squirrelflight looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yup, see, in all clans, when kits are born, they are given a name, that has something to do with nature, or what they look like. And the name, 'kit' would be placed at the end. When the kits are 6 moons old, they become apprentices. And the name 'kit' is replaced with 'paw'. And then they are chosen a warrior to start their warrior training. Like, how to hunt and how to fight. Once their training is completed, they are given a warrior name. Moons ago, I was an apprentice, named Squirrelpaw. Then I my father, and the leader, Firestar, gave me the name Squirrelflight."

"I see..." Jessica muttered, her mind mulled over what Squirrelflight had told her, it seemed interesting. She was suprised that these 2 clan cats were already tallking to her like they had known her for a long time. From what Squirrelflight had told her, living life as a clan cat had sounded cool, and have a cool name along with it. Squirrelflight continued to explain everything about the clans, Jessica listened with deep interest.

After some minutes, Brambleclaw had stopped in front of a line of thick bushes. Jessica and Squirrelflight had stopped too.

"ThunderClan's camp lies right in front of us. Jessica, you stay here. Squirrelflight and I will go fetch Firestar." and with that, Brambleclaw disappeared through the bushes, Squirrelflight followed, leaving Jessica all alone. She sat down, wondering what was gonna happen. She wanted to peer between the thick branches and go down herself, but she might startle the other cats, so she stayed put, tracing shapes with a stick into the dirt.

The rustle of leaves made her jump. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw emerged from the bushes, with another flame-colored cat and green eyes. _Firestar._ she thought.

Firestar stared at her, emerald eyes wide and a tinge of fear.

"Firestar of ThunderClan?" Jessica meowed slowly. The ginger leader nodded.

"So you say this twoleg was spoken with StarClan?" he turned to his daughter and the tabby warrior.

"Yes, we thought it would be wise if you talked to her. Didn't Leafpool mention something about a new prophecy concerning something like this?" Squirrelflight replied.

"She did, but I'd never thought a twoleg..." Firestar shook his head then turned his gaze to Jessica once again. "Did StarClan mention anything particular to you?"

Jessica blinked and tried to recall her dream with Bluestar and Spottedleaf. "They said something about my life would change soon, but I wouldn't understand it until later on, and they granted me with the power to talk to cats."

Firestar blinked. "Stay here, I'm going to get Leafpool." the ginger leader slipped through the bushes once again.

"Jessica, just a few days ago my sister, the medcine cat, Leafpool, has received a dream from StarClan, saying that our clan is in great danger, and we would overcome it from the most unexpected being. It's probably you." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Danger?..." Jessica's voice sounded hollow. Surely she didn't leave the city for THIS. But still, all of this seemed insteresting, and weird, to her. Back in the city, she lived a fairly descent life. She had 2 parents, friends, a little brother, and a house cat of her own. But something told her to come over the mountains and into this forest, calling her. StarClan must've known about the great danger ahead, and picked her for it. She shuddered at the thought. What _was _the danger though? Hopefully something that was not to difficult.

Another rustling of leaves interrupted her thoughts. Firestar emerged, following by a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest.

"This is the twoleg?" she murmured, stepping toward Jessica.

"Yup. Is she the one from the prophecy?" Firestar mewed. Jessica waited as Leafpool gazed at her with anber eyes. Finally she spoke.

"StarClan told me of a she-twoleg with dark brown hair and cream-colored skin. Yes, this is the one."

"Um, for one thing. Why me though? I don't understand anything at all!" Jessica blurted out. The cats all stared at her.

"Like you said, StarClan told you that you would understand along the way." Firestar replied.

Jessica sighed, she was confused, and involved with some kind of weird prophecy. Leafpool padded over to her and rested her front paws on Jessica's knee, Leafpool amber eyes gazing comfortingly into Jessica's green ones. She resisted to pat Leafpool on the head.

"Where do you live? And are your parents here?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I ran away from my home, I lived in that old house that's just a few mintes' walk from here." Jessica replied.

"Why'd you run away?" Squirrelflight meowed.

Jessica smiled. If the whole clan came out here now, she would be bombarded with questions. "Well, something seemed to be calling me to the forest. I really can't explain it, but StarClan probably led me here."

"Oh."

"C'mon, it's time to introduce Jessica to the clan." Firestar mewed. He beckoned his tail for the others to follow, they disappeared into the bushes again. Jessica got up. She was too big to fit through them, so she carefully stepped over and found herself standing on a narrow ledge, leading to a not so deep hole with other ledges that looked easy to climb down. She also saw other cats, a small pile of dead mice, squirrels, voles, and some small birds. The cats were bustling around, some coming in and out of tangled bushes. She heard many meows, from cracked aged voices to the mewling of tiny kittens. Firestar and the others jumped down, Jessica followed until she landed lightly on the bottom. The cats looked at her, their fur bristled, making them look twice their size, their lips curled back to show their fangs, hissing and snarling.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Do not fear the twoleg!" Firestar yowled. The cats didn't listen, and he nodded to Jessica.

"Please, I mean you no harm!" Jessica meowed loudly. The cats immediately quieted down, their fur still bristled. "I mean you no harm!" she repeated, "StarClan has sent a message to me, as well as your medicine cat. Apparently I am the one that would help you overcome a great danger!"

The cats began to whisper to one another, Jessica couldn't hear what they were saying, but most of them had disbelief in their voices.

"We should welcome Jessica into our clan! Even if she is a twoleg, if StarClan says she is the one to save us all!" Firestar yowled again.

"Welcome her into the clan? She's too big and might scare off the prey! We could starve!" a black long-legged tom with a brown belly growled.

"What if there are other clan cats in our territory stealing _our _prey? She could scare _them _off, Spiderleg!" Squirrelflight retorted. Instantly the hollow was filled with quarreling cats. Jessica looked at them and frowned. She could just run away right now, but Firestar yowled over the noise. The cats stopped again, all staring at their leader.

"Jessica is staying here, whether you like it or not. This is an advantage to us!" Firestar meowed.

"Please, I will help you with whatever I can. I'll help you hunt, fight, and patrol your territory. I am a fast runner, and I'm quiet. Just give me a chance!" Jessica dropped to her knees. A small kitten approached her, but it's mother, a tortoiseshell, pulled it away.

A white tom approached Jessica next, and bore his narrowed blue eyes into hers. "Prove yourself, Jessica, and I'll trust you." This cheered Jessica up a bit, she mewed back and stood up again.

"Give me a challenge!" Jessica smiled proudly, she was determined to gain the clan's trust.

A pale ginger warrior stepped forward. She dipped her head in greeting. "I am Sandstorm, ThunderClan's best hunter. I challenge you to catching prey. If you can catch more prey than me by sunhigh, I will trust you."

Jessica's heart sank. She had no idea how to catch prey, let alone find it, she wasn't a cat. But desperate of trust, she accepted. The next thing she knew, she was wandering silently though the forest, wondering how to catch prey. Then she remembered something she saw in alot of cartoons. The old box and food trick! Where people would take a box, a small item of food, string and a stick to set up a trap where they would put the food under the box, which was propped up by a stick, the string tied to it. Then when the animal would come along, they pulled the string, and the box would fall, trapping the animal. Then she thought of killing it, maybe a heavy rock would do it, to crush it's skull. Jessica shivered at the thought, but maybe it'll work.

For the next 20 minutes she had woven many sticks together to make a box. She tore thin straps from her shirt for the string, and tied it on a seperate stick. She went around the forest and was able to find a nut bush. She gathered as much as she could and then she heard a small squeal of a mouse.

Jessica froze, then she heard a purr of satisfaction. Jessica crouched low and peered through some brambles. _Sandstorm! _Indeed, the pale ginger she-cat scraped dirt of a dead mouse and went on ahead. Her heart pounded. She needed to catch some prey, and quick. Swiftly and silently, she ran back to where her trap was. She placed 2 nuts under it, took the end of the string, and carefully hid behind a bush. Within minutes, 2 mice scurried forward and began to nibble on the nuts. Jessica pulled the string. The stick fell ,and the box slammed onto the ground. The startled squeaks of the mice made Jessica bite her lip, but she had to. She picked up a large rock and approached the box. Quickly, she lifted the box and grabbed one mouse, it squirmed in her hands. She didn't want to kill it. She shuddered, set it on the ground without letting go. She brought the rock down on it's head, there was a sickening _crunch _and the mouse stopped moving. She looked at it, the head was crushed and bleeding, she tossed it into a ditch she dug and proceeded to the second mouse.

With about a half hour till sunhigh, Jessica successfully caught 10 mice, 3 voles, and a rabbit. With time to spare, she had caught a few squirrels. It was sunhigh already, the sunshine dappled through the treetops and warmed Jessica's back. She smiled proudly at her catch, there was no way Sandstorm can beat 20 pieces of prey. She carefully loaded the prey into her makeshift box and began to head back to the camp. She heard a rustling behind her, Sandstorm emerged with 5 mice dangling in her mouth, and 4 squirrels on her back.

"Did you have a good hunt?" Sandstorm meowed, almost mockingly.

Jessica returned with a triumphant voice. "Oh yes I did!"

-----

"Whoa!"

"Look at all that fresh-kill!"

"Looks like there won't be anymore hunting patrols for today!"

"What a feast this will be!"

The clan cats gathered around Jessica, who had poured the fresh-kill on the ground for all of the cats to see. They were pretty amazed.

"Told ya a twoleg would be useful!" Squirrelflight teased.

"Looks like you were outhunted, Sandstorm!" Brambleclaw purred, eyeing the pale ginger warrior.

"Indeed. Well, I trust you Jessica, you have the skills of a warrior." Sandstorm mewed. Jessica felt her chest grow warm with pride.

Firestar jumped on top of the highest rock and yowled for the clan's attention. They all turned and gathered. Firestar beckoned Jessica with his tail. She was too big to stand on the rock, so she sat on it's edge next to him.

"Today we had Jessica of the twolegs come into our camp today, and she has proven herself worthy of catching so much fresh-kill that none of us has done before. From this day on, Jessica is a member of ThunderClan!" Firestar turned to Jessica. "In the name of StarClan, have we never had a twoleg walk among the cats. But you are different, do you promise to follow clan ways and the warrior code?"

Jessica smiled, remembering Squirrelflight had told her everything about the clan ways and the warrior code. "I do!"

"Then you will remain to be called Jessica, but will be treated like any other cat. You will go on patrols and hunts, and attend Gatherings. Until StarClan wishes to turn you into a cat, then you will be apprenticed and trained." Firestar replied, touching her shoulder with the tip or his tail.

Jessica's eyes gleamed. Although a twoleg, she felt like a cat, a clan cat. A clan twoleg. The other cats below her chanted "Jessica! Jessica!" repeatedly. She slid down from the rock and sat cross-legged on the floor, the cats padded to her and congradulated her. Leafpool, Squirrelfight, and Brambleclaw gave her friendly licks on her hand. Jessica returned them with a light pat on the head, which they didn't seem to mind. It probably was like sharing tongues to them. She imagined herself as a cat, sharing tongues with them. Maybe that dream would come true, she thought. Firestar's words echoed in her mind. _Until StarClan wishes to turn you into a cat, thne you will be apprenticed and trained. _She looked up at the sky and prayed silently. _StarClan, please turn me into a cat._

* * *

**OOOOOH! Great chapter eh? Read and review please! and I'll give you all Brambleclaw plushies!!!**


	2. Cooking and ShadowClan

**Hey guys, sorry for the lateness of this. I've been drawing and IMing more than I should've been writing this. But part 2 is here!**

**Sorry for the littleextra hold up too, I was planning t post this last night but the document submission thing was being retarded. So I finally uploaded it, and ENJOY!!!!

* * *

"Jessica, eat something! You deserve it." Squirrelflight meowed, pushing a plump rabbit toward Jessica.**

Jessica smiled down at Squirrelflight. She had sat down at the corner of the camp after every cat introduced themselves. It was eating time, and Squirrelflight had come over with a mouse for herself and the rabbit for Jessica.

"Well, I would, but the meat has to be cooked." Jessica replied, studying the rabbit.

"Cooked?" Squirrelflight cocked her head in confusion.

"Well, we twolegs are different than you cats. You can eat your fresh-kill the way it is, raw. But if twolegs ate it like that, we'd get sick. So we'd have to cook it so we don't get sick."

"And how do you cook it?"

"Well, if you were in a twoleg nest, we'd use something called and oven. But in the woods, we'd use a small fire."

"Fire?" Squirrelflight squeaked. Jessica looked at her, fire was a big threat to all of the clans.

"Don't worry. It's small, and it rarely spreads. I'll go and ask Firestar's permission to have a small fire." and with that, Jessica got up, carrying the rabbit with her, while Squirrelflight followed. She approached the highrock and hoisted herself onto it, on her hands and knees. Squirrelflight leaped gracefully onto the rock next to her. Jessica saw a crack in the rock. She crawled over to it and peered inside. Firestar was sharing a plump chaffinch with Sandstorm, when Jessica cleared her throat, both cats looked up.

"Hi Jessica, what can I do for you?" Firestar meowed warmly.

"She wants to know if she can make a small fire so she could cook her rabbit." Squirrelflight answered before Jessica could open her mouth. Her head was slightly pushed aside by Squirrelflight's.

"Why would want to cook it?" Sandstorm asked. "What does cook mean?"

"Twolegs have a special way of heating up their food before they eat it. When I was a kittypet, my twolegs would always put their meat on the oven, and it turned brown after a while. I never knew why though. You twolegs are always confusing." Firestar's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"We cook it so we don't get sick. If we eat meat just the way it is, we get very sick, because of tiny enemies called bacteria in our bodies attack the inside. When the meat is cooked, that kills the bacteria." Jessica replied.

"Wow, that's weird." Sandstorm chewed on a strip of meat.

"Well, it keeps us healthy. So Firestar, can I make a fire to cook my food?" Jessica turned her head to the ginger leader.

Firestar thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, as long as it doesn't spread. Do it in the middle of camp, where no plants grow."

"Thank you, Firestar." Jessica bowed her head, Firestar returned it. Jessica pulled her head from the crack and jumped up onto a higher ledge.

"Jessica, where are you going?" Squirrelflight called.

"Just getting some firewood. I won't take long!" Jessica replied, hoisting herself on the top. Squirrelflight nodded and went to eat her mouse.

Jessica began to walk through the woods, finding sticks suitable enough to make a fire with. Most of them were really dry, it hadn't rained since before Jessica first arrived, which was good. Wet wood wouldn't be able to catch fire. But it was also bad for the forest. An oncoming storm might strike lightning on a tree, and set it on fire. Jessica shivered at the thought, but there isn't any sign of a heavy storm so far.

"OW!"

Jessica dropped her sticks when she felt something inject her skin on her side. She lifted to look, 3 ticks had half-dug into her skin and embedded themselves there. Her skin was dark red and beginning to grow sore. _Maybe Leafpool might get them out. _She thought, trying to pull one out but it stuck good. She grumbled and picked up her sticks and headed back to camp.

---

"Hold still." Leafpool mewed. Jessica was lying on her side in the middle of the camp ground, Leafpool was taking a good look at the ticks. She picked up a string of bark with a ball of moss on the end, drenched with something foul-smelling.

"What _is _that?" Jessica wrinkled up her nose at the smell.

"Mouse bile." Leafpool replied, gently pressing the ball on the ticks. The liquid seeped out and onto the ticks, they came out instantly and dropped off, leaving 3 dark red sores.

"Thank you Leafpool." Jessica mewed, sitting up.

"Hold on, I'm not done just yet." Leafpool replied. "Those wounds look nasty, I'm going to fetch something so it would get infected." the medicine cat ran back to her den. Jessica massaged her sore side. Lyme disease. Hopefully none of that.

Leafpool returned with a poultice of something sweet-smelling.

"Marigold. This really helps." Leafpool meowed, pressing the poultice onto the tick-sores. Jessica winced as the juice seeped into the wounds and stung. Leafpool kept it there for a minute, then took it off.

"Thanks again Leafpool." Jessica meowed and patted the medicine cat on te head. Leafpool bowed her head.

"Come tell me if it's acting up. right now, eat." she replied, and disappeared into her den again.

Jessica's stomach growled loudly, it was late afternoon, and the only thing she ate was bread that morning. She grabbed 2 sticks piled next to her, and started rubbing furiously. Dust came off, but no sparks.

"What are you doing?" a voice made her jump, she turned around to see Goldenflower, the pale ginger elder.

"Um, making a fire... you'll see." Jessica replied quickly, seeing the shocked expression on the she-cat's face. Jessica returned to her rubbing, nothing yet. Goldenflower crouched beside her, watching. Finally, sparks flew from the sticks and onto the wood and she blew on them gently, a small flame erupted on the pile of sticks.

"YES!" Jessica yowled happily.

Goldenflower twitched her tail. "So why set a fire?"

Jessica explained while she grabbed a large, flat rock and her rabbit and began to cook it, the smell of the cooking meat filled her nostrils, making her hunger roar ferociously.

"Twolegs are always strange." the former queen replied, and left. Jessica used a sharp rock to open up the rabbit, and began to eat. The meat wasn't bad, juicy though. But it would do good with some spices, or steak sauce. She finished it, she was still a bit hungry, but not so much. She threw some dirt on the fire, it snuffed out instantly. What now? she wondered. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky turn golden red. She yawned, all of the excitment from earlier that day has died down, and now she was tired.

"Jessica!" Brambleclaw called. She turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to join the night patrol. It's not for a little while, so if you're tired, you can rest. I'll wake you up when it's time." Brambleclaw meowed.

"Alright Brambleclaw." Jessica yawned subconsiously. She felt very worn out for no reason. Brambleclaw walked away. She didn't feel like going to her shelter in the abandoned house, so she gathered up some leaves and fell asleep.

---

Jessica once again found herself in StarClan's clearing, Spottedleaf and Bluestar sat in front of her.

"I was accepted into ThunderClan! Did you see?" Jessica exclaimed happily.

Spottedleaf nodded. "Yes, Jessica. But that doesn't mean every cat trusts you automatically."

"Huh?"

"You want to become a cat, do you not?" Bluestar spoke up.

"Yes I do, will you make me one? Right now?" Jessica begged.

Bluestar held up a paw. "Patience. Like Spottedleaf said, not every cat trusts you."

"What're you saying, Bluestar?" Jessica mewed.

"Until you gain every cat's trust. You remain human."

Jessica's heart sank. Who were the cats that didn't trust her? What if they never did? Would she remain a human forever? "But how will I do that?"

"Only time will tell. But do not worry, things may cross your path that are difficult to get past. But you will overcome them." Bluestar replied. Jessica sighed.

"For now, you remain Jessica, twoleg of ThunderClan. Help clan as much as you can, and the sooner you will become a true cat. Good luck." Spottedleaf meowed, then vanished. Bluestar vanished a second later, leaving Jessica alone, swimming in her confused thoughts.

"Jessica, it's time!" a voice meowed in her ear and something prodded her side. She opened her eyes, the night sky was shining with stars, and a, almost full moon bathed the camp in it's ghostly light.

Brambleclaw prodded her again.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Jessica brushed the dark tom away and sat up and combed the leaves out of her hair.

"The patrol is waiting at the entrance of camp. C'mon." Brambeclaw leaped on top of the ledges, and out of sight into the bushes. Jessica followed quickly, almost slipping, and finally she stepped over the bushes where Brambeclaw, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, and Whitepaw waited.

"Right, we're gonna scout the ShadowClan border, since I neglected to tell Firestar this because of the arrival of Jessica, there's evidence that ShadowClan is crossing our border." Brambleclaw told the group.

"ShadowClan? I'll rip their fur off if I spot them even a mouse-length in our territory!" Dustpelt spat and scraped his sharp claws in the dirt.

"Hang on, we're not attacking if we're outnumbered. If we spot or if the scent if fresh, we report it back to Firestar and he'll say what to do." Brambleclaw hissed, and the brown warrior nodded, sheathing his claws.

"And what about Jessica? Surely ShadowClan would spot her!" Whitepaw pointed out, turning her green eyes to Jessica.

"Er...well, I could scare them off and let them know I'm part of ThunderClan, so they won't come back." Jessica suggested.

"That's an advantage! No cat messes with a twoleg, even the toughest cat knows that!" Squirrelflight piped up, "Great idea!"

Whitepaw and Brambleclaw nodded in agreement.

"We can't be so sure." Dustpelt growled. "ShadowClan might think we're weak. When Bluestar was still leader, she was desperate enough to let Firestar in the clan, when he was a kittypet! Now we have a twoleg in the clan, they would think we're so desperate and weak that we're allowing twolegs join!"

"Mouse-brain!" Squirrelflight hissed, batting Duspelt in the ear with sheathed claws. "Jessica speaks our tongue! Not all twolegs can do that!"

"And she was contacted by StarClan, so it's not all bad. Ok, enough meowing! Let's get a move on!" Brambleclaw ordered. he got up and padded deeper into the forest. Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Whitepaw, and Jessica followed.

The woods were very dark, numerous times Jessica had tripped on a rock, or logs. By the time Brambleclaw signaled that they were close to ShadowClan's border, Jessica had scrapes, scratches, and bruises all over her legs from tripping and falling so much.

"I smell ShadowClan, and scent is fresh. Very fresh. Keep a lookout!" Brambleclaw instructed the cats. They all hid in dense grass or bushes.

"What do I do?" Jessica whispered, crouching low to the dim siloutte of the tabby warrior.

"Climb up in a tree that hangs nearest to te border if you can, and if you spot a ShadowClan cat, or hear a rustle from their side coming into our side, jump down and chase them off." Brambleclaw whispered back, he whipped his tail toward the border, and backed up into a bush behind him. Jessica's heart sank. She hasn't the senses of a cat, she could not see well in the dark, or smell the difference between which clan. In the dim moonlight shining through the leafed branches, she faced the tree that Brambleclaw had pointed to her. the branches were fairly low, she could climb on it of she jumped and heaved herself on.

What seemed like an eternity that had passed, Jessica had almost dozed off sitting on the branch, but she kept alert. This wasn't her chance to slack off when this was her first patrol, and to scare off the enemy Clan. Suddenly she heard a quiet rustle a few feet away, into the ShadowClan border. it could be a patrol, just prwoling their border, but the rustles had come closer and closer to the border, Jessica's heart pounded so much that she thought it would burst from her chest. the rustling stopped just below the tree.

"I smell twoleg here." an unfamiliar she-cat's voice said.

"We should be careful." a tom mewed.

This was her chance. Without hesitation, Jessica jumped down from the tree, in front of the 2 cats. She glared down at them and hissed furiously, "This is ThunderClan's territory! And if you know what's good for you, you should leave now!"

She couldn't see the cats, but their eyes glinted in fear.

"Did that twoleg just spe-"

"GO!" Jessica yowled, running at them wildly. The cats took no hesitation, and raced off, Jessica was hot on their paws, yowling and hissing with feriocity. Once they were deep inside ShadowClan's territory and out of sight, Jessica turned back and ran into her own.

"Nice one, Jessica!" Squirrelflight purred once Jessica had reached the spot where the other cats were hiding.

"ShadowClan would think twice about coming into our territory now!" Brambleclaw smiled a cat smile that even Jessica could see in the darkness. Whitepaw came out and congradulated her, but Dustpelt was silent.

"We should still keep an eye around here. ShadowClan doesn't give up that easily." the brown warrior growled. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight nodded in agreement.

"We should go now. No need for fresh-kill tonight, and nothing else seems to be the matter around her. And Firestar should hear about what Jessica did." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Ok, just a quick patrol around every border and then we head back." Brambleclaw replied. And they walked off, Jessica confidently following, feeling pride of what she had just done.

* * *

**Lame ending right? Well I had sort of a writer's block ;;;;;;**


	3. The Dream

Jessica settled herself in her sleeping bag in the abandoned house. It was late at night, she'd just gotten back from ThunderClan's camp. The patrol had no problems except for ShadowClan, which she had chased off easily. Firestar was very pleased with that, and so were the other cats. Dustpelt had hung back in the crowd, not saying anything.

"That's the second time I proved myself worthy!" Jessica whispered to herself, laying on her side. Crickets chirped, owls hooted. It was like nature's lulliby, and Jessica drifted off to sleep.

---

It was the middle of newleaf, the forest was full of life, warm sunlight shone through the treetops, and prey scurried between the grass, a bird sang it's song that morning. Jessica padded through the forest. She decided to hunt on such a fine day like this, after all. Kits had been born not too long ago, and the clan needed more fresh-kill.

Jessica came up to the Thunderpath, cobblestone it was, while the occasional horseless monster rumbled and clattered on by, their wide, thin black paws bounced up and down on the rounded stone. Also some horses pulling the monsters, their hooves clanking loudly while the monster's paws rolled after them. No cat was able to cross it yet, except for Shadowstar and her warriors, which they were as cold as the winds that blew from the moorlands in leaf-bare.

A unnaturally large monster clattered by, spewing a huge smog cloud behind it. Jessica retched at the acrid stench and she backed away into the forest, eyes watering. Something light colored blew in the breeze, and it landed on the ground. Jessica looked at it and recognized it instantly, it was a newspaper. With big bold lettering on it. Cautiously, she stepped from the protection of the forest and onto the narrow strip of grass between her and Thunderpath. No monsters or horses. She looked at the newspaper headline:

**April 20, 1912**

**5-Star Liner R.M.S Titanic sinks in the Atlantic on April 14, 1912**

Jessica, being a housecat before, had learned how to read twoleg. The Titanic, supposedly the biggest ship ever built, had hit an giant iceburg and sank on its maiden voyage. She had heard the twolegs talk about it before.

"Thunderstar?" a voice mewed from inside the forest.

Jessica jumped and turned around. A silver colored tabby was standing there.

"Hello, Silverpelt." Jessica mewed, dipping her head in greeting to her deputy.

Silverpelt dipped her head in return. "Why are you so close to Thunderpath?"

"Um, nothing, I thought I scented one of Shadowstar's warriors here, but it was just the horses." Jessica replied, smiling at her comment.

Silverpelt let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, then seriousness glinted in her blue eyes. "We haven't set boundries yet, but I'd say Thunderpath would be good between us and Shadowstar, unless she wants to claim a small piece of forest on this side."

"I hope not, but we'll discuss at the Gathering." Jessica replied, the second ever gathering was tonight, it had been 2 moons since the clans had formed, because of the original clan leaders of the great cat clans themselves had contacted them in their dreams, Jessica had recieved a dream from the last leader of Tigerclan before they had all died out because of the twolegs.

"Yes, I hope Windstar and Riverstar had settled in just fine, I wonder if they thought of clan names yet." Silverpelt looked thoughtful. "Have you decided what to call our clan?"

Jessica shook her dark tabby head. "Not yet, every name I think of is really stupid."

"Ah, well, c'mon back. Don't forget about Redpaw's warrior ceremony today." Silverpelt meowed. The silver she-cat turned and padded back into the forest.

Jessica purred. Redpaw was her apprentice, and would be the first apprentice to be named a warrior in the unnamed Clan. This was a special day. Jessica got up, and followed her deputy through the woods. On the way back to camp, they caught a good amount of fresh-kill, enough for the queens to eat, and help with their milk supply.

"Hi Thunderstar!" Redpaw mewed, he was just outside the newly built gorse tunnel, his green eyes wide with anxiousty.

"Hi Redpaw." Jessica meowed back, with her mouth full of mouse tails. She and Silverpelt squeezed through the tunnel, the branches still sticking out and tugging at their fur, Redpaw followed behind.

Jessica emerged into the campsite, the cats were eating fresh-kill by their favorite places. The apprentices by a large oak tree, the elders in their den, a tree that had fallen just a moon ago, the warriors under a large bush, the queens that haven't already kitted lay in the dying sunlight, their swollen bellies spilled out on the soft sand. Jessica padded over and dropped the fresh-kill she had caught into the fresh-kill pile, while she chose a vole for herself and Silverpelt followed suit.

"I'll announce Redpaw's ceremony after everyone has eaten." Jessica told her deputy, and Silverpelt nodded. Jessica watched her apprentice pad over to the other apprentices, his last meal with them. Jessica bit down into the vole, savoring the juicy meat until she swallowed the last morsel. Licking her whiskers, she got up and padded to Highrock and jumped on top of it with one, graceful leap. Silverpelt took her spot at the base of it. The cats were sharing tongues now, not noticing their leader.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a clan meeting." Jessica yowled. it was only the 3rd time she had done this, and she done it well too. The cats had stopped licking each other and sat down under Highrock's shadow.

"Today we celebrate an apprentice's warrior ceremony, and the first to be named a warrior in this clan!" Jessica continued, she saw Redpaw's eyes shine. She remembered what the past leader of Tigerclan had told her, everthing from the warrior code to naming ceremonies. She beckoned Redpaw with her tail, and the dark ginger apprentice leaped up onto Highrock next to her.

"I, Thunderstar, call upon warrior ancestors of TigerClan to look down onto this apprentice. He had trained hard to learn the ways of your code." Jessica looked Redpaw. "Do you promise to follow and uphold the warrior code?"

Redpaw grinned and almost stammered out the words "I-I do!"

"Then Redpaw, you will now be known as Redfur. And in honor, you shall sit vigil tonight while we sleep." Jessica smiled down at Redfur and touched his head with her nose, and he licked her shoulder respectfully.

"Redfur! Redfur!" the clan chorused. Redfur jumped down. His mother, a tortoiseshell queen, her belly heavy with kits, had licked her son on the head. He purred. Jessica watched, she was proud of herself. Taking on the apprentice when he was young, not 6 months old, but constant training had caught him up to speed, and already he was the first warrior to be named in the unnamed clan. Jessica jumped down from Highrock.

---

"Jessica, wake up!" a voice meowed.

Jessica opened her eyes. Squirrelflight was perched on top of her chest, the window behind her streamed sunlight on the flame colored cat, making her fur turn golden.

"C'mon, up. The patrol is waiting outside." Squirrelflight said, jumping off of Jessica's chest. Jessica sat up, rubbing her eyes. What a weird dream she had. _Thunderstar? Silverpelt, Redfur? The Titanic? A weird but familiar forest? _Had she just seen the first of ThunderClan through Thunderstar's eyes? She wandered back to her dream. Silverpelt was Thunderstar's deputy, but that was also the name of the night sky. And from the information, the Clans had just began to settle in for the first time. And along with Thunderstar, the other 3 clan leaders had the same names as the clans today. Was it possible that the clans were named after them? And why had Jessica witnessed it through Thunderstar's eyes? Was StarClan trying to tell her something?

"Jessica, c'mon! You're taking a moon!" Squirrelflight's impatient call came from outside, snapping Jessica out of her thoughts. She scrambled out of her sleeping bag and stood up, shaking her head and went outside.

"About time!" Cloudtail meowed. He stood next to Squirrelflight, with Ferncloud, Brackenfur, and Brambleclaw lined up on either side of him.

"Sorry." Jessica mumbled, her mind still on the dream. Together they had walked into the forest.

* * *

**Sorry for the lame chapter folks. It'll get better later on, I promise!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi everyone, thanx to everybody for the great comments and suggestions. Don't worry, chapter 4 is in production, I apologize for the long wait. I've been busy the last few months. Dealing my the death of my dog, rehearsing for my school's musical and taking state tests. And sometimes, I've been just downright lazy XD. But don't worry. I should be free until May at least. So except chapters 4-6, maybe 7 f I don't hit writer's block or anythng else that may prevent me from writing. And just for you, RANDOM CHAPTER!**

Jessica: hmmmhmmmhumdedumdum

Firestar: what does that mean?

Jessica: um...

Squirrelflight: (flies through the window with a cape on) I AM SUPER SQUIRRELFLIGHT!

Leafpool: (comes out of ktchen with mozzerella sticks) LYK3, O\/G!

Firestar: NUUUUUU! My daughter is speaking chatspeak!

Squirrelflight: DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE HER! (throws a beenie baby at Leafpool)

Leafpool: LYK3, -3Y!

Jessica: That didn't work.

Leafpool: LYK3, N3B0DY \/\//-\\T C-33Z3 ST1X?

Firestar: I DO! (takes some and stuffs himself)

Squirrelflight: I SHALL NOW LEAVE AND FIND BRAMBLECLAW

Jessica: DO YOU HAVE TO YELL?

Squirrelflight: YES!

Brambleclaw: um, I'm right here

Squirrelflight: BRAMBLECLAW MY LOVE

Brambleclaw: DO YOU HAVE TO YELL?

Squirrelflight: YES

Leafpool: LYK3-(a giant muffin lands on top of her) 0\/\/!

Firestar: It's a muffin! A giant muffin!

Jessica: StarClan must be pleased


	5. Extra chapter

**hi everyone, this is just an extra chapter I decided to write, just so you know what actually happened.

* * *

**

It was night, no wind rustled the dark trees within the forest. No scents hung in the air, it seemed like a dark enemy could be lurking anywhere, but not here, not in StarClan.

An enormous tiger padded silently through the forest, it's powerful and lean muscles rippled smoothly under his orange and black striped fur. He reached a clearing with a pool in the middle. He crouched at the edge, peering inside.

Something dark and sinister appear before his very eyes, he gasped of the prophecy he just saw. Worried, he might not hold the ceremony tonight.

He lifted is mighty head and scented the air. Cat, and he knew very well which one. He fixed his eyes on a spot in the woods. It rustled, and soon emerged a dark tabby she-cat with green eyes. She padded gracefully over to him and bowed her head.

"Greetings, Fangstar." she meowed politely.

"And to you, Thunderstar. Are you ready?" Fangstar rumbled. He looked at the small but powerful she-cat. She had been the first leader of ThunderClan after TigerClan had died out, as he was the last leader. This ceremony was for Thunderstar, StarClan had decided that it was time for her to rejoin ThunderClan again, for a new prophecy.

"I see my Clan has done well since I left." Thunderstar meowed, "I would like to see how Firestar is running things. After all, I was once a kittypet like him, and I've raised ThunderClan to be great. And so has Firestar."

Fangstar nodded in agreement. "StarClan wouldn't of made a better choice for ThunderClan's first leader. But once you are a kit, you won't remember anything."

Thunderstar's head hung low and sighed. "I know, and that's the worst part. I already miss being Thunderstar."

Fangstar felt a pang of sympathy for her. Being leader was feeling like the best you can be, even in the ranks of StarClan. All of that would be forgotten once she back down to earth. He touched his massive nose to her little head. "Don't feel sad. You'll be as important as any leader in this prophecy yet to come. Now, we don't have much time. Snowstorm's kits are ready to be born." he turned his attention to the pool, a foggy image of a snow white cat laying the the nursery, powerful ripples going through her belly and her jaws opened in silent screams.

Thunderstar turned too, her eyes mixed wth excitement and sorrow. The pool began to glow an eerie white light, making Thunderstar's dark tabby pelt glow almost silver. She turned to Fangstar again.

"Goodbye for now, Thunderstar. I will guide you once you are on earth again." Fangstar rumbled. He touched his nose to Thunderstar's bowed head. She began to glow like the pool and soon, her tabby fur slowly turned intangible.

"Goodbye, Fang-" her voice was cut off by a loud crack, louder than a thousand thunderstorms raging at the same time. She cringed, then the glowing in the pool stopped.

"NO!" Fangstar yowled. Something went wrong. Before he could do anything, Thunderstar vanished. He looked into the pool, instead of Snowstorm kitting, he found himself looking at a female twoleg, standing over a newborn twoleg kit. He heard a faint _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _then the female twoleg began to cry. Then he sensed Thunderstar's spirit, and caught a faint glimpse of her dark tabby pelt as she entered the tiny newborn twoleg's body. He heard more faint beeping, but rhythmically, the female stopped crying.

"Thunderstar...you're a twoleg..." Fangstar growled sadly. This was not meant to happen. Everything is going wrong. Then he heard the twoleg, she was saying something, while the newborn twoleg kit was crying in her arms.

"Thank you, God..."

Thunderstar looked around, panicing. The last thing she was Fangstar's horrified face as he yowled "NO!"

Now she was hurtling through blackness. Where was she going? Not to Snowstorm. A blinding light shone in her eyes. She shut her eyes, as she felt her weightless body hurtle down to earth. She opened her eyes. Twolegs! What was going on? Before she could do anything else, Thunderstar shot into a neborn twoleg kit.

_beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_

Thunderstar opened her eyes. She seemed to be in some kind of clear container. She turned her head, a crying female twoleg was smiling at her. Thunderstar tried to meow, but it came out as a cry.

The twoleg picked her up and choked, "Thank you, God..."

Thunderstar blacked out. She was no longer a cat. She couldn't remember what had just happened, where she came from, or what she was. She was now known as Jessica.


	6. No title Oo

As Jessica followed the morning patrol, she was still lost in thought of her dream. It was strange, why did she dream about ThunderClan's first leader? She would have to ask Bluestar and Spottedleaf when she goes to sleep that night.

"Jessica, watch out!" Squirrelflight yowled somewhere behind her. Jessica looked up, but it was too late. She walked smack into a large tree.

"OW!" she screamed and backed up, holding her nose. Warm liquid poured out, she let go of her nose. Her hands were covered in blood. "Oh, great." she muttered crossly.

"Watch where you're going next time. You're just as clumsy as any other twoleg." Cloudtail snorted. Behind him, Squirrelflight rolled her green eyes.

"Let's just keep going. We'll have Leafpool take a took at your nose." Brambleclaw meowed from next to her. Jessica nodded, wiping her bloody hands on some ferns and clenched her nose to prevent any more blood from coming out.

They had set off again. Jessica was fully aware of what was in front of her, although the dream still in the back of her mind The day promised to be dry like yesterday, the forest seemed to complain that it needed water. The bone-dry trees swayed and crackled in the wind, the usually soft plants and bushes itched ad scratched at Jessica's legs. Even the prey, usually plump around this time of year, were thin because of no water supplying their food.

"I haven't seen weather this dry since back in the old forest a few seasons ago." Brackenfur meowed. He set a paw on a brown fern bush, and the frond easily broke under his weight.

"I know. Let's hope StarClan will send rain soon." Brambleclaw grumbled. Each step they took on the ground, little puffs of dust rose around their paws.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you leave your old forest, and what was it like?" Jessica trotted up next to Squirrelflight.

"Ah, well you see. It's a long story actually, but we have time." Squirrelflight replied, and she began to explain. Jessica listened with great curiosity, her eyes growing wide as the flame-colored warrior told her everything from every detail of the old forest, to when she was just an apprentice and had journeyed with Brambleclaw and 4 other cats from the other Clans. The more she told, the more Jessica had wandered back to her dream. The old forest was exactly the one in her dream, from the Thunderpath to Highrock in the heart ThunderClan's camp. Then it hit her; it _was _ThunderClan's first camp in her dream, from when Thunderstar had founded it. Why she dreamed it was still the question, maybe she'd find out eventually.

On the rest of the way back, some of the cats had caught some fresh-kill for the Clan, while Jessica watched, for she didn't bring her box with her. Each cat caught about 3 or 4 pieces of fresh-kill. Jessica began to envy her clanmates a bit. There small, swift bodies, sharp senses, perfect hunting skill. While she was human, short and skinny, knobby knees, pointed elbows. She wished she was a cat more tha ever. StarClan had said she would turned into one once every cat had trusted her, but she had a feeling Duspelt didn't. Jessica sighed, the brown tabby warrior with a prickly personality. It would take time to gain his trust.

Not long after, they reached the hollow that contained ThunderClan's camp. The cats went through the barrier of brambles that guarded the entrance, while Jessica climbed down from the ledge.

"Oh great StarClan! Jessica, what happened to you?"

Jessica turned around to face Leafpool, who was standing outside of her den. Jessica knew why the medicine cat was suprised. Her nosebleed had stopped, but she knew her face must be covered with dried blood.

"It's nothing, Leafpool. I just had a nosebleed, and it stopped now. No biggie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Oh, alright." Leafpool mewed. She flicked her light tabby tail and disappeared behind the screen of brambles into her den.

Jessica looked around. She had to wash the blood of of her face, then a pang reminded her of how thirsty she was.

"Hey, Squirrelflight!"

The ginger warrior turned around from the fresh-kill pile and padded over, "Yes, Jessica?"

"Is there a stream nearby to wash off the blood from my face?"

Squirrelflight mewed, "There's a lake, just on the other end of our territory. You should go there."

Jessica nodded, maybe she would be able to take a short swim, or at least a bath. She thanked Squirrelflight and once again climbed the ledge.

"Wow, I almost forgot what my reflection looked like!" Jessica muttered to herself as she peered into the shallows on the large lake. Her dirty, dark, and sort of distorted face stared back at her. She cupped her hands and plunged them into the water, it felt cool. She splashed it on her face and rubbed the dried blood off.

Her stomach rumbled loudly. She was hungry. Jessica looked around, she saw beach bungalows, some with people moving around in them. She could probably sneak in and steal some food, it was wrong, but living off of rabbits, small birds, and mice wouldn't do much for her. On the other hand, if someone caught her, she could be taken back home. Her stomach rumbled again, like a puppy waiting impatiently to be fed. It was decided, she would sneak in and steal some food, but not too much to take notice for.

Jessica crept along the shore of the lake, watching as the people came in and out of their bungalows, until a small family came out of the nearest one, walking to their Jeep Cherokee and getting in, immediately she heard the roar of the starting engine as it pulled away from the small summer home. Perfect, as long as the house doesn't have alarms. Jessica crept up quietly, keeping low in the bushes in case the family came back. She reached the garden, with a low picket fence and flowers surrounding the inside. Jessica half climbed, half stepped over the fence and up to the door. Her heart was pounding as she reached for hte doorknob and turned it. Locked, with a frustrated sigh, she walked over to the side of the house, where the kitchen window was. The window was closed, but it looked pretty old. If she tried, she might be able to lift it.

"Ok, here I go." looking around to make sure no one was looking, Jessica placed her hands on the window and heaved upward. With a small _crack, _the window opened. What luck! Carefully, she heaved her body through the tight squeeze, luckily, she was thin enough to get through. She landed on the kitchen floor with a loud _THUMP! _

"Owwwww" she moaned, rubbing her head and looked around. The kitchen looked cozy, with a few old-fashioned cabinets with floral designs, and an old wood burner in the corner. She felt a pang of sadness and felt slightly homesick. No time for that now, she pushed the feeling out of her mind and got up, looking through the cupboards. Most of the food was perishable, so she took a few cans of soup and stew, beef jerky, and a bag of rice.

"I think's that's enough." she grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed the food in, and was about to climb back through the window when she heard a click of a lock and the opening of a door. The family was back! Jessica froze in the spot, her heart pounding. The sound of footsteps told her that they were approaching the kitchen. She panicked and darted into a wide cupboard under the sink, making sure she made no noise.

"I thought I left my purse here!" a woman's voice sounded, her sandals flip-flopping on the floor.

"Honey, it's in here." a male voice sounded, but more distance. Jessica listened as the woman flip-flopped away. within a minute Jessica heard the door shut and the distant rumble of the Jeep, but she waited 5 minutes before rushing out of the house and back into the forest.


	7. The Gathering

**Hi people! I AM SO SORRY for the long wait. I've almost forgotten. NOT to worry, I'm continuing **

* * *

"Whoa."

"Great StarClan!"

"So you were almost caught?"

Jessica smiled as the many curious pairs of eyes looked at her, wide with amazement.

"Yeah I was, but I hid just in time, then I ran back." she gestured to the plastic bag beside her and pulled out a can of soup.

"Just one question." Cloudtail mewed. "Why this stuff? What's wrong with our fresh-kill?"

"Nothing's wrong, Cloudtail. But as long as I remain a twoleg, I can't live off your fresh-kill alone. I need to have twoleg food once in a while, or I could get seriously sick and die." she asnwered.

Cloudtail nodded, and padded off. Some other cats followed, while most of them stayed to ask question. Jessica answered them all, until her stomach growled loudly to remind her how hungry she was. Then the cats

went over to the fresh-kill pile to have their dinner.

"Oh, shoot." Jessica muttered. She didn't have a pot to make her food in. She crawled over to her little campfire area from last night, and looked around.

She got alittle creative. Jessica grabbed some rocks and piled them precisely over the pile of wood, then set the wood on fire. She placed a can of soup on the top rock. Within minutes, the can was hot. She opened the top with a sharp rock and drank the soup happily, it ran down her throat, thick and chunky. She finished within minutes and blew the fire out.

"You twolegs are strange." Dustpelt meowed softly behind her. Jessica turned to see him a foot behind her, sitting, eyeing the empty can in her hand.

"I could say the same about you." she replied with a sharp edge. She knew Dustpelt didn't trust her yet, and she could feel the tension in the air between them.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, Jessica." he mewed, and gritted his teeth.

"Go ahead." Jessica meowed back. She turned around to face him, but averted her eyes to the ground.

"No offence, but I don't like the idea of a twoleg in our Clan. But if you're the one that the prophecy talked about, I'll just have to accept that you are a part of ThunderClan."

Jessica's eyes shot back up and looked him in the eyes. Dustpelt's eyes were hard, cold and emotionless.

"That doesn't mean I trust you. To me, you're just a twoleg." Duspelt spoke quickly, his eyes like amber ice.

"oh...ok." Jessica muttered, and dropped her head. _So close. I could've become a cat! _

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it is." Dustpelt meowed, not a hint of regret in his voice. He turned and left.

A few hours passed by, and Jessica did what she could to help her new Clan. She helped Leafpool take herbs to the elders, she helped the apprentices with fixing the dens and hunted a bit. By the time it was twilight, she was dead bored. She sat by the elder's den and listened as they told old stories to the kits until the full moon was visible in the sky.

Brambleclaw approached her. "Jessica, Firestar wants you to come to the Gathering tonight. He wants to introduce you to the other Clans."

"Gathering?" Jessica repeated. She paused and raked her brain for a minute, then remembered what Squirrelflight told her about Gatherings. About how each Clan meet in a certain place every full moon to exchange

news. The only time when it is peace between them. "Oh okay. When do we leave?"

"Right now, c'mon." Brambleclaw flicked his tail and went to the gaurded entrance, and slicked through with ease. Jessica got up and took her usual way up the rock ledges.

A few minutes later, Jessica was in a line behind Firestar, Brambleclaw, Whitepaw, Leafpool, and Mousefur. They were walking on the beach of the lake, the moorlands of WindClan's territory on the other side of

them.

The moon lit up everything, and Jessica was able to see an island with tall pine trees.

"That is where Gatherings take place. A fallen tree if our way across. I'm sure it can hold you..." Firestar looked up at Jessica.

Jessica knew what he was thinking. "I'm light enough, and I have good balance." as long as she didn't have to take a night dip, she was fine.

Another few minutes and they reached the island, a long tree with many branches stuck up halfway in the water, not moving.

Brambleclaw sniffed. "I guess we're the last ones to arrive."

Jessica inhaled deeply through her nose. The only thing she could smell was the forest around her. She sighed, frustrated. Not even a whiff of a cat.

Firestar _mrrowed _in laughter. Then he leaped onto the tree gracefully, and began to cross. The other cats followed suit until they were on the other side, Jessica was still on the beach.

"C'mon Jessica. Just be careful!" Whitepaw called.

Jessica nodded, and carefully, she stepped onto the tree. It bobbed lightly under the weight. She prayed that it wouldn't roll over or totally sink. She took another step onto it, and the tree sunk just alittle, her feet

barely an inch away from the water. Jessica gulped and walked on, trying to keep her balance as the tree continued to roll and bob lightly. She slowly made her way to the middle, her Clan watching her warily.

"Thank StarClan's nothing happened so far." wrong time to say that. The tree rolled over, bringing Jessica along with it, She sideflopped into the cold water with a loud SPLASH!

_Oh, nice! _Jessica tought as she resurfaced, spitting a fountain of dark water from her mouth. She coughed and spluttered as she made her way toward the island. The cats waited, worry mixed with humor in their

eyes.

Don't-look-at-me-like-that!" Jessica gasped and pulled herself onto the island beach, cold, drenched, and shivering.

"Twolegs, clumsy as always!" Firestar purred.

"Thank you, Firestar, thank you." Jessica murmered. She squeezed the water from her shirt and shorts, hoping that she'll dry soon. The cats began to walk into the center of the island. It was nearly pitch black, but the full moon filtered through the tall pines to give off some silvery light. Jessica slowly followed her Clan, heart pounding nervously.

As they got closer, Jessica could hear the mews of other cats. Young apprentices to the elders' voices, cracked with age.

"Remember, Jessica may have our scent on her now, but she still smells like a twoleg. We'll enter first while Jessica stays behind so we can tell the other cats about her." Firestar instructed to his Clanmates, then nodded to Jessica. She nodded back.

Firestar and the others slowly entered the field ahead of htem, and the rest of the cats fell silent.

"There you are!" a she-cat cat called. "We thought one of you fell into the water! We heard that splash." her voice had a hint of amusement.

"Sorry we were late. Actually, one of us _did _fall into the water." Firestar replied. Even through the trees, Jessica could see the cats' eyes grow wide with confusion.

"But, none of you are wet, unless you have brought another with you." meowed a tom.

"We have. And you'll see her right now." at that moment, Firestar beckoned Jessica. She slowly and cautiously stepped forward, into the field filled with silvery light, next to her Clanmates.

Every cats' eyes turned to her and they flew wide with alarm. Their pelts fluffed out and they looked twice their size. Their eyes narrowed and their teeth bared into furious snarls.

"Firestar!" a huge white tom and jet black paws spat. "Do you realize that she is a TWOLEG?! Are you completely mouse-brained?!"

"Or has ThunderClan become so desperate for new warriors that they're letting twolegs in now?" some other cats jeered.

"No, ThunderClan is NOT weak!" Brambleclaw yowled, his own pelt rising.

Firestar swiped his tail along Brambleclaw's mouth to silence him.

"Jessica is no ordinary twoleg." he began. "She can speak cat, and she has spoken to our warrior ancestors in StarClan. She is considered a gift to ThunderClan, and a ThunderClan cat she is. She hunts and goes on patrols, just like any of us would do."

"She is still a twoleg!"

Many yowls of protest broke out, Jessica felt her lower lip tremble, but she bit it down and swallowed. Firestar looked up her and gave a tiny nod. And, just like she done back at camp, she stepped out and yowled.

"Firestar speaks the truth! I am a part of ThunderClan, and I'm clearly speaking to you now! I will be turned into a cat by StarClan themselves soon enough!"

The cats relaxed a bit, but there eyes were still wary. The ThunderClan cats began tp pick their way through the throng and began to converse with the other cats, to turn off their attention from Jessica. She signed and sat where she was, while Firestar caterwauled to silence the Clans from a low branch of a tree. 3 other cats were on it. The leaders of the other Clan, she guessed.

As the leaders began to tell what's new about their Clans, Jessica only half listening, staring silently at the moon.


	8. Author's Note again

**My bad guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in months. Anyway, after a LONG break, I will be starting up this story again soon. Hope you'll enjoy it!**


End file.
